


BREAK

by hummingbirdbandit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disability, Established Relationship, F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit





	BREAK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elendraug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/gifts), [twofoldAxiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/gifts).



**BEFORE**

She was always beautiful.  That's the heart of it, isn't it?  She was beautiful.  And she loved me. 

I never understood, not really, where her interest in me began.  But I knew from the start not to look a gift hoofbeast in the mouth.  She was beautiful and kind and she took my rough edges and smoothed them with the softness of her lips.  She thought I was funny.  She thought I was interesting.  We'd spend entire weeks discussing the world and its problems and our friends and their problems and ourselves and our problems, staring up at the stars in the light of the brightest moon.  She loved me because I was smart and I loved her because she was gentle and together we were happy.

She never expected me to

 

** BREAK **

 

It hurts. M4K3 17 570P MK43 17 570P Everything is too bright, too loud. 7HHU7 UP 5HU7 UP 5HU7 UP Her laugh is so beautiful, but she doesn't laugh anymore - she's reduced it to a snicker to keep things quiet.  To protect me.  h3y tun4 1t's ok4y, b4b3. d33p br34ths.  Gentle hands bring me back to earth, clearing tears and covering my ears to drown it out.  She's all I see.  1M 50RRY 1M 50 50RRY 5RY I'm not who she fell in love with.  I don't remember who I was, not all the time, but I know it wasn't this.  wh4t for? you'r3 cool. l3t's t4k3 4 br34th3r.  I DON'T WANT TO!  I want to tell you, I want to know WYH D0 Y0 L0V3 M3? I'm a mess, I can't do anything right!  This fucking meatsuit won't listen to  why do 1 lov3 you? th4t's 4 s1lly qu3st1on, tun4, you know why. you r3m3mb3r? I… yeah.  I remember.  It's the one thing I can't forget.  CUZ 157 Y0U 4ND M3 N0 M774R3 WH47 She's smiling.  It's strained.  I can see how tired she is.  This has been going on for hours, and I just!  Wish!  It would STOP!  th4t's r1ght. 1t's you 4nd m3. no m4tt3r wh4t. 

She seems to mean it.  FCKU1NG 5H771NG FUCK  

No matter how tired she gets, she's still here.  y34h, 1t fuck1ng sucks, do3sn't 1t?

How long is it going to take before the exhaustion wins?  1 CN47 574ND UP

How long before she gets tired of carrying me?  4lr1ght, 1 gotch4. cov3r your 34rs - 1 n33d my h4nds to h3lp.

I don't know.  1M 70RRY 1M 50 5RR0Y 1 L0V3 Y0U

Here's to hoping it's not today.  1 lov3 you too, tun4. l3t's go hom3, ok4y?


End file.
